It Hurt
by Monster April
Summary: Aku melihatmu berdiri disana, bersama gadis lain. Memakai kemeja dan sepatu pemberianku. Mengucapkan janji yang sama pada gadis lain. Menciumnya dan berkata, 'Saranghae. Saranghae. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu'. Kim Jongin, tidakkah kau terlalu kejam menyakitiku?/Drabble/SongFict It Hurt by 2NE1/ KaiSoo GS! Review please


**"It Hurt"**

**by Adetya L. Maharani**

**.**

**Drabble Song Fanfiction : It Hurt by 2NE1**

**.**

**Drama / Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**T(**een)

.

**Genderswitch! Typo bertebaran! OOC! Drabble! Song fanfiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini tepat sudah sebulan lebih 3 hari Jongin tidak menemui Kyungsoo dengan alasan Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _model_. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya membalas pesannya sesekali, bahkan setiap saat Kyungsoo rutin menanyakan apakah laki-laki itu sudah makan, dan balasan yang Ia dapat dari pria itu bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat terakhir kali Jongin meneleponnya. Itupun dialah yang menelepon terlebih dahulu. Dan apa? Tidak sampai lima menit pria itu menutupnya setelah berkata, _"Kumohon jangan meneleponku terlalu sering. Aku sibuk sekarang. Aku tutup ya."_

Tidak ada kata-kata manis lagi dari mulutnya. Ia seperti bukan Kim Jongin yang dikenalnya. Bukan seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu berkata padanya, _"Cepat makan, sayang. Nanti kau bisa sakit lagi. Atau aku datang ke rumah dan menyuapimu, he?" _Setiap saat. Bukan lagi Kim Jongin yang selalu berujar, "_Gadis manis harus cepat tidur. Aku takut Peter pan akan menculikmu ke Neverland karena kau sangat manis. Good night Chagiya. I Love you. Mimpikan aku ya. Aku selalu merindukanmu."_

Tanpa di perintah air mata mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya, dan membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kau semakin jauh? Apa... apa kau mulai bosan padaku? Apa aku menyedihkan karena sering sakit?"

Dan malam itu Do Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis sampai rasa lelah membawanya untuk tertidur.

_**[Naega jun shinbaleul shingo geunyeowa gileul geotgo**_

_**Amureochi ankae geunyeowa kisshago**_

_**Naega jun hyangsu ppurigo geunyeoreul poomae ango**_

_**Nawa haetdeon geu yaksok ddo dashi hagaetjyo *(Kau kenakan sepatu yang aku berikan padamu dan berjalan sepanjang jalan dengannya **__**—**__** Seakan itu bukan apa-apa, kau menciumnya**__**—**__** Kau semprotkan cologne yang kuberikan padamu dan memeluknya **__**—**__** Kau mungkin akan mengulangi janji-janji yang kau buat padaku dengannya)]**_

Kyungsoo memandangi fotonya dengan Jongin yang berada di layar ponsel putih miliknya. Ia ingat, saat itu mereka berada di Namsan Tower saat malam natal. Dan saat itulah Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu.

_"Do Kyungsoo. Aku menyukaimu."_

_"E-eh. A-apa?"_

_"Aku... Mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila karena setiap hari kau selalu berkeliaran dalam pikiranku. Aku selalu merasa ingin meledak saat mata indahmu menatapku. Dan... Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila saat kau dekat-dekat dengan si Chanyeol itu. Jadi... Mau kan kau jadi kekasihku?"_

Kyungsoo saat itu tak menjawab. Karena Ia masih ragu dengan semua perkataan Jongin. Dia itu hanya mahasiswi biasa, sedangkan Jongin adalah Mahasiswa populer dan banyak gadis yang mengantri untuknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih ingat betul saat bibir tebal pemuda itu menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut dan berkata '_Saranghae. Saranghae. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. selamanya.' _Dan selanjutnya, Seolah tersihir dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ya, pemuda yang mendapatkan _first kiss_nya itu berhasil menghapus segala keraguan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap ragu nomor Jongin yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Apa dia harus menelepon Jongin sekarang?

Gadis manis itu melirik jam weker miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 Malam. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang mulai turun salju.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendial nomor Jongin. Cukup lama Ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya layanan operatorlah yang menjawabnya bahwa nomor tidak menjawab.

Rasa sesak kembali menghampiri gadis mungil itu. Ia teringat bagaimana kemarin Ayahnya berkata, _"Ayah mempunyai kenalan untukmu. Kurasa kau tidak bisa menolak. Dia cukup tampan dan dia seorang dokter. Cocok untukmu saat menjalani terapi. Ayah rasa ayah tidak menerima penolakan. Kecuali kau mempunyai seseorang yang mampu menjagamu dengan baik."_

_"A-ayah mau menjodohkanku?"_

_"Maafkan ayah Kyungsoo, Ayah sudah sangat tua. Ayah takut tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama."_

_"Beri aku waktu tiga hari. Aku... aku akan membawa seseorang untuk menemui ayah. Dia... Aku hanya menginginkannya ayah."_

Baiklah. Kyungsoo jujur saat itu Ia ragu akan membawa Jongin bertemu ayahnya. Oh ayolah, tapi bukankah Jongin berjanji akan selalu mencintainya? Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mau menemui ayahnya.

Dan Kyungsoo rasa, Ia harus memberitahu Jongin langsung sekarang.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus. Ia mengeratkan syal yang Ia pakai saat hawa dingin menusuk tubuh kecilnya. Ia berada di Namsan Tower sekarang. Beruntung Ayahnya sedang berada di luar Kota. Chen-teman Jongin bilang kalau Jongin sedang pergi ke Namsan Tower.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mendongkak dan menatap menara yang menjadi kenangannya bersama Jongin. Ah, apakah Jongin juga berpikiran sama sekarang?

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Malam begitu dingin, Ia malah mendatangi sebuah taman dan duduk di kursi taman tempat Jongin menyatakan perasaannya padanya dulu. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta untuk mencari Jongin kesini. Salju turun dengan perlahan. Ia merasa kembali pada saat-saat manis itu. Sebuah seyuman tak dapat Kyungsoo tahan. _De javu, _eoh?

**"Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku. Kau tahu? Tatapan mata indahmu terus saja menggangguku. Membuatku seperti orang gila saat melihatmu berpartner dan berpose dengan orang lain. Jadi... apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?"**

Bagai disambar petir. Kyungsoo bersumpah orang yang berada lima meter dibelakangnya itu benar-benar Kim Jongin! Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terus berteriak itu bukanlah Kim Jongin.

Tapi semuanya terlalu menyakitkan saat Kyungsoo tahu suara itu sama dengan Kim Jongin**nya. **Kemeja biru laut itu benar-benar Kemeja milik Kim Jongin yang diberikannya. Sepatu merah itu terlihat jelas milik Kim Jongin yang Ia berikan saat ulang tahunnya. Dan... Itu adalah janji yang sama dengan janji yang pernah Jongin berikan padanya.

Semua yang di lihatnya malam itu sangat menyiksanya. Bagai ada ribuan bilah pisau yang menusuk hatinya secara serentak. Kepalanya sangat pening. Cuaca malam itu sangatlah tidak cocok bagi orang penyakitan sepertinya. Seketika, dunia menjadi sangat gelap bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Satu yang Kyungsoo ingat, bahwa _Dia merasa sakit yang dirasakannya malam itu adalah rasa yang paling menyakitkan dari semua sakit yang pernah Ia alami._

_[__**Oorin imi neujeotnabwayo**_

_**Oori sarang kkeutnan geongayo**_

_**Amu malirado jom naegae haejweoyo**_

_**Oori jungmal saranghaetjana**_

_**Dwaedollilsoon eopneun geongayo**__**—**__** (Tampaknya kita sudah terlambat**__**—**__** Apakah cinta kita sudah berakhir**__**—**__** Setidaknya tolong katakan sesuatu padaku**__**—**__** Kita benar-benar saling mencintai, jangan berpaling?)**_

_**Oneul bam namani apayo**__**—**__** (Aku satu-satunya yang tersakiti malam ini)]**_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang merasuki hidungnya sekarang, bau obat-obatan yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Rumah sakit. Ah, sudah berapa puluh kali Ia menginap di tempat beraroma seperti ini?

Kepalanya pening. Matanya perih. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar bahwa semalaman Ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Otaknya berputar kembali pada kejadian tadi malam.

Bagai film dokumenter yang tak punya tombol **stop, **kejadian dimana Ia menangis melihat Jongin bersama seorang gadis cantik berada di tempat penuh kenangan mereka. Bagaimana Jongin mengucap sebuah janji pada si gadis, janji yang sama yang pernah di alamatkan padanya dulu. Bagaiman Jongin mencium gadis itu di akhir dan mengucapkan '_Saranghae. Saranghae. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. Oh Tuhan, apa salahnya? Kenapa pria yang sangat Ia cintai mengkhianatinya dengan begitu kejam? Suara tangis yang Kyungsoo tahan akhirnya pecah kala otaknya memutar seluruh moment kebersamaan mereka.

Saat dua orang perawat akan masuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Sebuah suara mencegahnya masuk. Seorang dokter muda tampan yang menatap Kyungsoo iba dari ambang pintu, "Biarkan saja. Dia hanya sedang menangis." Oh Sehun. Itulah tulisan yang tertera di tag name jasnya.

_**[Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae**_

_**Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni**_

_**Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon**_

_**Neomu apa apa apa**__**—**__** (Apakah kau berubah?**__**—**__** Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu kini?**__**—**__** Ketika aku, aku memikirkanmu**__**—**__** Rasanya sakit, sakit, sakit)]**_

Setelah sehari penuh Kyungsoo habiskan waktunya dengan penuh kata '**Kenapa**?' akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa Ia butuh penjelasan. Ia butuh kepastian dari Kim Jongin secara langsung.

Menguatkan diri, Ia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon Jongin dan mengajaknya bertemu. _Jonginnie._

"**Ada apa?"**

Suara dingin itu terdengar menyesakkan.

_"_Apakah kita bisa bertemu?" Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa seberat ini saat berkata. Oh Do Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh menangis!

**"Baiklah. Dimana?"**

Kyungsoo meremas selimutnya sekencang mungkin, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menghujami bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi hatinya juga. Jongin tidak pernah berkata sedingin itu padanya, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin seperti orang asing baginya.

"_Medical center._" **piip.**

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu, Jongin langsung menutup panggilannya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa menelepon saja rasanya begitu sakit?

_**[Amugeotdo aniran deut Nae noonmul barabogo**_

_**Taeyeonhagae maleul ddo ee-eogago**_

_**Aniran mal mot-hagaetdago**_

_**Geu eoddeon miryeondo huhwaedo junhyeo eopdago**_

_**Janinhagae malhaetjyo**__**—**__** (Kau melihat air mataku seakan itu bukan apa-apa**__**—**__** Kau terus berbicara dengan tenang lagi**__**—**__** Kau berkata dengan jahatnya padaku bahwa kau tak bisa menyangkal**__**—**__** Bahwa kau sama sekali tak cinta atau menyesal)]**_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sekitar delapan menit mereka habiskan hanya saling berdiam diri. Jongin berdiri dua meter dari ranjang yang Kyungsoo tempati. Gadis itu terus merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sayu-nya dibalik rambut panjangnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya kasar. Matanya yang dulu sangat berbinar itu kini meredup manatap pemuda yang kini memandangnya datar.

"Aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu." Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mengerti apa yang Ia maksud. Bukankah tubuh penyakitan miliknya ini bisa sampai ke rumah sakit karena Jongin menelepon ayahnya? Bukankah itu artinya Jongin tahu Ia melihat semuanya? Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari Oh Sehun. Dokter yang merawatnya disini.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Apa aku harus menceritakan bagian yang kau tidak tahu? Bagian mana? Katakan saja. Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku memberinya Cincin, ya aku pernah memberikannya. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku pernah mencium gadis itu, aku pernah melakukannya seban-"

"Kim Jongin! Kau keterlaluan!" teriak Kyungsoo tak tahan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal Jongin di hadapannya! Pria itu orang asing!

Gadis itu menangis dengan keras. Menumpahkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini. Tapi apa yang Ia dapatkan? Tatapan datar dan kata-kata perpisahan kejam dari pria yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Aku lelah. Kau terus sakit-sakitan membuatku jenuh dan muak. Kau tahu? Aku mungkin tidak akan semuak ini jika kau tidak terus sakit dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Aku jenuh. Aku bosan. Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa ada banyak gadis yang mau memberikanku sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Sesuatu yang tidak aku dapatkan darimu."

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menangis mendengar semua kenyataan yang Jongin katakan padanya. Kenapa? Ia juga sama dengan Jongin, Ia muak dengan tubuhnya yang berpenyakit! Ia juga muak tidak dapat bebas berkeliaran dengan normal. Ia juga sama merasa muak, Kim Jongin! Kenapa? Tapi kenapa kau menyakitiku seperti ini? Menambah rasa sakit dari sekian rasa sakit yang sering di deritanya.

"Aku harap kau cepat sembuh. Selamat tinggal." Tanpa beban. Tanpa perasaan berarti. Dengan tenang dan ringan pemuda itu dapat meninggalkan semuanya. Berkata kejam dan menutup pintu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tahukah kau Kim Jongin? Ini berbeda bagi Do Kyungsoo. Semuanya terlalu dalam untuk dikeluarkan. Tahukah kau Kim Jongin? semua itu akan menyakiti Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan... sekali lagi, tahukah kau Kim Jongin? Betapa bodohnya Do Kyungsoo yang masih saja bertanya 'Kenapa?' setelah semua perlakuanmu.

_**[Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae**_

_**Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni**_

_**Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon**_

_**Neomu apa apa apa**__**—**__** (Apakah kau berubah?**__**—**__** Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu kini?**__**—**__** Ketika aku, aku memikirkanmu**__**—**__** Rasanya sakit, sakit, sakit)]**_

"Ayah, kenapa Ibu meninggalkanku dengan cepat? Apa dia muak karena aku sakit-sakitan sejak kecil?"

Ayah Kyungsoo memeluk anak gadisnya semakin erat. Air mata itu mengalir tak dapat di cegah. Ini terlalu menyesakkan untuknya, melihat anaknya terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat bantu pernafasan juga selang infus yang tertancap dilengan kiri gadis itu yang semakin kurus.

Keadaan Gadis kecilnya memburuk semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Semenjak kejadian dimana gadis itu dicampakkan.

"Tidak, Ibumu tidak seperti itu. Tuhan hanya sangat menyangi Ibu, Tuhan tidak mau Ibu terus menderita."

"Ayah, bisakah kau peluk aku lebih erat?" lirih Kyungsoo lemah. "Ceritakan padaku. Ibu, apakah Ibu sakit sepertiku?" Tuan Do memeluk putrinya lebih erat diranjang rumah sakit. Menceritakan bagaimana Ibunya di beri pilihan Operasi dengan kandungan yang di gugurkan atau Mempertahankan kandungannya yang waktu itu berumur 3 bulan.

"Ini salah ayah. Seharusnya Ayah lebih memperhatikan Ibu saat itu. Ayah terlalu gila kerja dan kami telat mengetahui apa penyakit Ibu. Ibumu harus menjalani operasi itu dalam waktu empat bulan. Sedangkan kau baru berumur tiga bulan dalam rahim Ibumu. Saat itu adalah saat terberat yang Ayah hadapi. Tapi ayah tidak pernah menyalahkan kau lahir du dunia. Ayah menghargai pilihan Ibumu dan Ayah sangat menyayangimu sayang. Hanya saja ayah masih menyesal kenapa ayah harus mengabaikan kesehatan Ibumu saat itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan ayahnya yang nyaman, "Ayah, apakah penyesalan selalu datang terakhir?"

Ayah mengangguk, "Ayah pernah mengalaminya dan itu sangat menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo menerawang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, "Apa aku bisa membuatnya menyesal?"

"Tentu saja, buktikan padanya bahwa Putri Ayah sangat berharga. Ayah yakin dia akan sangat menyesal." Ayah mencubit hidung bangir Kyungsoo yang terbalut selang bantu pernafasan.

"Ayah aku mau tidur. Amerika jauh, dan kurasa perjalanan besok akan melelahkan. Ayah harus istirahat. Cha, pulanglah dan istirahat. Ayah harus mendonorkan sumsum ayah untukku. Aku tidak mau ayah sakit apalagi itu karena aku."

Kyungsoo mendorong ayahnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenaga yang tersisa. "Ayah akan sangat sehat jika melihat Do Kyungsoo-ku Sehat."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Aneh rasanya. Sudah berapa lama Ia tidak tertawa? "Ayah jangan menggombal. Cepat pulang!"

Ayah mencium kening Kyungsoo dan merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah karena besok kita berangkat dan lusa kau melakukan operasi. Ayah pulang ya." Ayah Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi suara kecil Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah pria berumur setengah abad itu.

"Ayah, aku... aku ingin Sehun ikut menemaniku. Bolehkah?"

Ayah berbalik dan tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja. Untuk putriku, apa yang bisa ayah tolak?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum menguatkan. Sudah Ia mantapkan, Ia ingin hidupnya lebih baik. Kyungsoo sudah melakukan test dan sumsum ayahnya cocok.

Penyakit yang menggerogotinya setahun terakhir. Penyakit yang mengambil Ibunya. Penyakit yang membuat tubuhnya lemah sedari kecil. Penyakit yang akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo di campakkan.

_Tuhan... Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanMu. Juga penyakit yang kau berikan. Tuhan, Aku hanya ingin sembuh di kemudian hari. Aku tahu kau punya rencana indah untukku._

Kyungsoo ingin Kim Jongin melihatnya. Melihat bahwa kehidupan tanpanya setelah ini akan jauh lebih baik. Ia akan bahagia bersama orang-orang yang bertahan untuknya. _Dan Kim Jongin, kuharap kau akan menyesal._

_[__**Deo eesang yejeonae neega aniya**_

_**Naega saranghan neowa jigeunae niga neomudo**_

_**dallasseo. Geojeo munghani. Meoleojineun neol barabogoman seo seo ooleosseo**_

_**No way, I can't recognize**_

_**You**__**'**__**re not mine anymore**__**—**__** (Kau tak lagi dirimu yang dulu**__**—**__** Karena aku mencintaimu dan sekarang kau begitu berbeda**__**—**__** Apakah Anda terkejut?**__**—**__** Aku hanya berdiri dan menangis, melihatmu menjauh**__**—**__** Tidak, aku tak bisa akui**__**—**__** Kau bukan milikku lagi)]**_

Semuanya tampak sangat berubah. Yang ada di samping Do Kyungsoo sekarang bukanlah Kim Jongin yang sering berkata manis dan penuh kejutan. Tapi Oh Sehun yang tidak banyak berkata tapi tindakan yang menjawab. Perlakuan Oh Sehun yang penuh ketulusan membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh dan bersedia menikah dengannya.

Kim Jongin? Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya gila sekarang. Mengencani banyak gadis tapi tak pernah ada yang **'sama denganya'. **Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ia sering merasa sesak padahal Ia mendapatkan seorang gadis berprofesi model dengan tampang dan bentuk aduhai. Lebih dari Kyungsoo.

Di dada sebelah kirinya selalu terasa sesak saat Ia memandangi layar ponsel miliknya yang tak sering berbunyi lagi, Ia selalu merasa... kecewa. Kecewa saat tidak ada sebuah pesan dari seorang gadis yang tanpa pria itu sadari telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. '_jangan lupa makan' - 'Jangan tidur terlalu malam' - _'_Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu.' _dan 'jangan-jangan' lainnya khas Do Kyungsoo. Pesan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari gadis manapun.

Jongin mungkin sudah mencium banyak gadis cantik. Tapi Ia selalu merasa frustasi kenapa Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama lagi? Kenapa diantara banyaknya gadis yang pernah Ia cium, tidak ada yang semanis bibir Do Kyungsoo? Kenapa rasanya datar dan sangat berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya meledak-ledak?

Dari sekian banyak ciuman, pelukan dan kencan yang pernah Ia lakukan. Kenapa yang seperti Do Kyungsoo tidak ada? Kenapa tidak tatapan senyaman gadis itu? Kenapa tidak ada senyuman yang Seperti Kyungsoo lagi?

Oh My God. Jongin yang frustasi karena terlalu banyak Kyungsoo dalam pikirannya akhirnya curhat pada Jumyeon (kakak laki-lakinya) tentang 'syndrome' yang di deritanya selama ini.

Akhirnya, setelah di tempeleng sana-sini oleh sang Kakak tercinta, berbonus umpatan 'Bodoh' akhirnya Jongin sadar. Ia masih mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Membutuhkan Do Kyungsoo-nya.

Ah, bukan. Dia bukan Kyungsoo-nya lagi. Dia milik orang lain sekarang. Dia bahagia dan tersenyum sekarang. Tidak sepertinya yang pernah membuatnya sakit dan menangis. Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Jongin merasa sangat jahat, bodoh, idiot dan tidak punya otak.

Bodoh sekali kau Kim Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan percaya dirinya berkata bahwa orang seperti Kyungsoo tidaklah pantas bersanding dengannya. Dan Jongin ingin sekali menoyor otaknya saat bisa-bisanya Ia mengambil keputusan penuh ego miliknya. Keputusan fatal yang tidak bisa di kembalikan.

Dia bahkan marah pada kakaknya dan menangis untuk beberapa malam, "Seharusnya Kau memukulku sejak dulu!" sesalnya. Ia menangis sesegukkan.

Jumyeon hanya bisa menatap iba keadaan adiknya yang seperti sekarang.

_**[Byunhaeya haetni? Doraol soon eopni?**_

_**Kkok bunhaeya haetni? Dorawajul soon eopni?**_

_**Byunhaeya haetni? Doraol soon eopni?**_

_**Wae byunhaeya hani? Gyesok saranghal soon eopni?**__**—**__** (Apakah kau harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau kembali?**__**—**__** Apakah kau benar-benar harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau datang kembali?**__**—**__** Apakah kau harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau kembali?**__**—**__** Kenapa kau harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi?) ]_Kim Jongin.**_

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan yang sedang duduk di kursi roda-nya sambil membaca buku di taman rumah sakit.

"Aku berharap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan, aku menyesal. Aku ingin meminta maaf tapi aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku berharap Tuhan bisa membalas semua rasa sakitmu terhadapku."

Jongin, dia laki-laki. Terakhir Ia menangis adalah saat Ibunya meninggal. Dan Do Kyungsoo adalah alasan kedua Ia menangis. Ini sangat sakit.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku... aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, dan... selamat tinggal." bisik Jongin pelan. Dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit. Korea Selatan. Kenangannya. Dan juga hatinya... pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

_**[Oh, kkeuchin geoni ni mamsokae**_

_**Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni**_

_**Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon**_

_**Neomu apa apa apa**__**—**__** (Oh, apakah ini akhir?**__**—**__** Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu kini?**__**—**__** Ketika aku, aku memikirkanmu**__**—**__** Rasanya sakit, sakit, sakit)]**_

Kyungsoo meremas erat buku yang dipegangnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sesak, sangat. Ia bukannya tidak sadar kalau Jongin diam-diam sering mengunjunginya dan memperhatikanya. Ia juga telah mendengar keadaan Jongin yang menyedihkan dari Jumyeon yang datang menguncunginya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Jongin memilih pindah ke Jepang.

Tapi inilah keputusan mereka. inilah pilihan mereka. Walau sakit, Walau ini menyesakkan. Inilah keputusan mereka berdua. Mereka yakin, dan mereka berharap, jika Tuhan mereka benar-benar memberikan kesempatan. Mereka ingin bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

_**[Apa apa**_

_**Apa apa**__**—**__** (Sakit, sakit**__**—**__** Sakit, sakit)].**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tapi akan ada Sequel (Insya Allah)**_

_**.**_

_**Bacotan Author's : **_Diatas itu lebayy. Aku tahu #pundung# aku bahkan nggak tahu gimana ceritanya bisa bikin song fict kek gini *nunjukAtas*. Ah, ini pasti efek dari It Hurt-nya 2NE1 yang kece gilaaa. Aih. Dan hebatnya, KaiSoo jadi korbanku lagi kali ini Ha-ha-ha #smirk.

Lyric CoPas dari blog FurahaSekai dot Wordpress dot com.

Ohya, jangan tanya penyakit Kyungsoo apaya. soalnya Akunya asal nulis '-'V da intinya mah Kyungsoo itu penyakitan dan baru ketahuan setahun lalu. Penyakitnya itu turunan emaknya. Padahal tanda2nya udah keliatan dari kecil Kyungie itu sering sakit. Dan beruntungnya Kyungsoo yang butuh donor sumsum dan babehnya Kyungsoo cocok akhirnya yg jadi donatur.

Oke. Suka ga suka, review ne. Biarpun fict ini feel-nya nggak banget. Tapi aku berharap banget kita saling bantu belajar kasih masukan ne. ^^

dan, owya. Say Love Me Jebal masih dalam proses. Mungkin update-nya sama sequel ini (kalo jadi) duluan ini. Soalnya semangat banget pengen bales dendam sama Jongin di sequelnya. Hahaha.

Buat yang baca, review please yah. Review kalian adalah semangat Author.

Cemungudin aku pake review ya chingudeul. hahaha.

baiii. and **REVIEW**


End file.
